watchers
by Drak Yagami
Summary: AU: Semua menyakini kami Jatuh pada hari itu adalah karna pembangkangan kami, dan Ucapan Tuhan adalah penguat fakta yang tak terbantahkan. Tapi taukan kalian alasan sebenarnya kami jatuh, alasan kami memilih menjadi terhina. Untuk setiap alasan yang tidak perlu dijelaskan karena kalian tidak akan mengerti./FallenAngelNAruto/NotCanon/Republish!


**Disclaimer : Kalian tau dua anime ini milik siapa bukan?  
A/N: Drak Yagami kembali muncul, seperti rumus fisika... Drak yang kehilangan ide + waktu Nulis yang tidak ada + stres yang berlebihan akibat kehidupan Dunia = munculnya ide aneh bin ajaib seperti ini. **

**Satu lagi oneshoot kali ini tidak mengikuti canon... carita ini sendiri terjadi jauh sebelum Great War dan lain-lain... akan banyak adegan time skip jadi harap maklum.**

 **Dan satu lagi ini hanyalah penulisan ulang karena sebelumnya terdapat banyak kesalahan.**

 **Ok silakan menikmati** **kembali.**

* * *

Jatuh. Merasakan udara di sekitarnya bergerak menyapu helaian rambut pirangnya. Tatapan mata yang semakin menjauh dari langit. Tatapan jenuh yang menatap jauh ke atas. Tubuh yang diam tidak berbuat apa-apa atas kejatuhan yang dia alami.

Mulai tenggelam dalam gelapnya malam. Naruto serasa tidak tau apa kemudian yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini. ketika dia merasakan cahaya mulai menghilang dari hatinya. Ketika dia merasa kesedihan yang dalam atas kesalahannya. Saat dia mulai mengalami penghitaman, menjadi jatuh dan tak akan ada kata untuk kembali.

Saat bulu-bulu pada sayapnya mulai menghitam... kehilangan warnanya.

Dan suara dentuman, kabut tanah yang mengambang ke atas akibat benturan kasar. Retakan laba-laba yang tercipta di tanah. Naruto masih menatap langit malam yang gelap, iris biru lautnya tidak pernah berkedip sejak kejatuhannya hingga sekarang. Detak jantung yang mulai melemah setelah kejatuhan, mata yang mulai berkabut... lintasan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari matanya.

Ingatan yang terlintas tentang semua ini. semua yang terjadi begitu cepat... pembangkangan yang timbul dalam dirinya. Sebab dan akibat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya pada saat itu. Dan kejatuhan adalah apa yang harus dia terima. ; dia dan sepuluh Malaikat sejenis pertama bersamanya.

Jatuh karena terlalu mencintai Manusia.

Menjadi jatuh karena rasa kasihan yang dalam akan Manusia.

Jatuh... kerena telah mengajarkan Manusia hal yang tak seharusnya mereka miliki.

Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah jadi seperti ini. mungkin dia akan masih di Surga andai kata semua keinginannya kembali ditelan ke dalam hati. Dan masih berada di Surga bersama saudaranya yang lain, tinggal dan melantunkan do'a untuk Ayahnya. Tapi hanya kekosongan saat kembali memikirkan apa yang telah dia perbuat dan apa yang telah dijalani... serasa sesuatu merayap di dalam hatinya secara perlahan. Sebuah hitam di dalam hatinya... menelan cahaya. Memilih Manusia karena rasa kasihan yang besar hingga terusir dari Kerajaan Surga, namun entah kenapa dia mulai kehilangan rasa penyesalan ini... kehilangan rasa sedih akibat dari pengusiran. Dan tidak ada rasa marah padanya, tidak ada rasa sedih dan kecewa sedikitpun.

Serasa kosong... itu yang dia rasakan.

Matanya masih terbuka hingga lamanya waktu sebelum mulai berkedip beberapa kali. Menegakkan badannya Naruto sadar hutan adalah tempat dimana dia jatuh. Tidak merasakan sakit, kakinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan kubangan itu. Dan menghilang di dalam lebatnya hutan.

 **(0)**

Jalan yang tersusun dari bebatuan tapi sejajar. Kereta kuda yang berlari melintas dengan cepat terkadang disertai suara ringkihan kuda akibat cambukan. 'desa!?' ... terlalu besar untuk sebuah desa, tata letak bangun yang luar biasa. Bau, penglihatan dan kenyataan yang tidak banyak dia terima saat masih berada di Surga. Suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga namun tak ada yang menyahut marah... anak-anak kotor yang berlari. Manusia yang memakai pakaian yang berbeda-beda. Dan suara lonceng... Naruto menoleh, itu suara lonceng dari sebuah bangunan yang besar.

Membuat beberapa Manusia keluar dari barisan mereka dan berjalan pelan menuju bangunan besar itu.

Xxxxx

Bermacam-macam orang yang campur dalam satu ruangan. Tidak ada yang akan berbeda antara satu dan yang lain selama mereka masih Manusia... duduk dalam rungan yang sama. Status milik mereka yang hilang untuk sementara. Tidak peduli siapapun mereka, dan keturunan siapa ; semua sama saja saat ini. kepalan tangan di depan dada... harapan dan do'a yang bermacam-macam, sebuah tuntan dan keinginan kepada Tuhan.

Dan Naruto berada diantara mereka, membaur di dalam Manusia dan turut berdo'a untuk Tuhannya. Kepalan tangan di depan dada yang sama dengan Manusia yang ada, cara berdo'a yang sama... memakai bahasa dari tanah Manusia yang sama. Namun... entah kenapa... mulut itu masih terketup rapat... tidak ada perasaan yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Ayahnya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk diutarakan... tidak ada amarah untuk dilampiaskan. Tidak ada.

Dan Berakhir.

Beberapa Manusia mulai berlajan keluar meninggalkan tempat tersebut, mulai keluar ketika mereka merasa apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan sudah selesai. Keluar dan mulai menyatu kembali dengan Manusia yang lain, mengerjakan aktifitas yang tadi sempat terhenti. Satu persatu diantara mereka mulai menghilang dan berakhir kosong. Naruto tetap berdiri disana dan tetap mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat... dan waktu mulai berjalan di sekitarnya. Membuka matanya, pemuda itu mulai berucap pelan.

Sebuah bisikkan kecil.

"Tuhan... Maafkanlah aku."

Dan Naruto berbalik... sebagai yang terakhir keluar dari Gereja kosong itu.

 **(00)**

"Apa yang kau do'akan tadi? Dari tadi aku hanya melihatmu diam dan masih tetap dalam posisimu di saat Manusia sudah mulai meninggalkan tempatnya."

Suara yang sudah dikenal membuat Malaikat jatuh itu menoleh kesumbernya. Tatapannya terhenti untuk sementara﹘﹘pupil mata yang melebar sejenak sebelum kembali ke awal. Tatapan matanya postur tubuh tegap yang santai namun tidak memiliki celah kosong padanya. senyuman penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya, rambut aneh yang terdiri dari dua sisi. Namun memberikan pandangan yang dalam pada mata Manusia... keindahan yang tak seharusnya ada dalam Dunia Manusia.

Dan aura kuat dan kental yang sangat jelas terasa meski sudah ditekan hingga titik terendah.

"Owh... Azazel." Naruto tetap sama seperti mana dia keluar... tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti terlihat dari wajahnya. Tatapan setengah terbuka membalas tatapan penuh semangat Malaikat jatuh selain dirinya itu. "Ada apa!?"

"Kau masih berdo'a?"

"Seperti yang barusan kau lihat." Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih melakukannya."

"Meski Ayah telah mengusirmu?"

"Ya."

"Dan ini semua..." Naruto berhenti untuk beberapa saat... matanya bergerak melihat kembali keadaan sekelilingnya. "Apa kau yang mengajarkannya pada Manusia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Menarik..."

Azazel tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Beri tau aku apa saja yang kalian lakukan sebelum aku jatuh ke Tanah Manusia ini."

"Tentu saja."

 **(000)**

Azazel mendudukkan dirinya mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah batu besar dan dengan tenaga secukupnya Malaikat Jatuh itu mulai menumbuk dedaunan yang ada. Suara tumbukan yang dihasilkan, bau-bau aneh yang menyengat di hidung. Wajah bodoh yang sama dari salah Satu mantan Malaikat terkuat yang ada di Surga. Yang sama-sama jatuh pertama kali seperti dirinya. Menjadi Hina dan buruk... digambarkan menjadi suatu yang jahat, bahkan namanya dan sepuluh saudaranya yang lain telah terukir dalam Alkitab sebagai sesuatu yang jahat. Meski begitu... meski dengan kenyataan yang mereka hadapi kedepan, Naruto tau bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah awal. Apa yang Azazel ajarkan pada Manusia ... apa akibat yang telah dia terima. Kekhawatiran yang nyata dari perbuatan mereka.. Namun yang dia tahu Azazel tidak akan pernah ambil pusing akan hal itu. Dia tau Azazel tidak akan pernah peduli pada apapun asalkan dia juga tidak terganggu... sifat sejati milik mantan Malaikat terkuat selain Michael itu.

Sesuatu sifat yang tidak akan kau percaya ada dalam jiwa Azazel jika kau tidak mengenalnya secara langsung.

"Aku telah menceritakan semua kisahku... apa yang telah aku perbuat pada Manusia." Azazel membuka mulutnya, wajah yang tidak menoleh pada Malaikat jatuh disampingnya. Tatapannya masih fokus, kedua tangannya masih mengenggam batu menumbuk beberapa tanaman yang dia punya. "Aku﹘Kami memajukan peradaban Manusia... seperti yang kau lihat."

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar pernyataan itu. "Sesuatu yang luar biasa, hal yang seharusnya belum dimiliki oleh Manusia. Kalian sangat sedikit mengajarkan, namun mereka mengembangkan itu dengan cepat. Potensi Manusia. Luar biasa."

"Jawabanmu mengambang." Azazel menghela nafas lelah, Malaikat jatuh itu mulai kembali merilekskan badannya. Tidak ada lagi suara tumbukkan, kembali sunyi menandakan semua tumbuhan itu sudah ditumbuknya hingga halus. Dan jawaban yang dia dapat dari Malaikat jatuh di sampingnya itu tidak pernah memuaskannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hah!? Sudahlah tidak usah minta maaf segala. Dan kalau begitu apa yang kau lihat dari perkembangan ini." Azazel menatap Malaikat jatuh di sampingnya, menuntut akan sebuah jawaban.

"Sebelum berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan, Lucifer mengatakan pada kita semua. Tepat di hari itu dimana kita semua merendah dihadapan Manusia pertama. Kata-kata yang masih aku ingat. ; "Manusia hanya berbuat kerusakan."

"Jadi.." Azazel menunggu.

"Mungkin Manusia akan saling membunuh. Dan membuat kerusakan atas tanah mereka sendiri."

"Kau terlalu takut dengan itu." Azazel mengambil nafas dalam dan menahan sejenak sebelum dia keluarkan. Tatapan matanya teralih menatap wajah Malaikat jatuh itu sekali lagi. Mencoba membaca raut wajah yang dia keluarkan, mencoba membaca getaran mata itu. Sedikit saja, mencoba membaca pancaran emosi yang terluap... walau sedikit saja. Tapi kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. Malaikat jatuh di sampingnya tidak pernah menunjukkan celah seperti itu. Wajah itu tetap diam sebagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak pernah takut."

"-!"

"Aku hanya merasa apa yang diucapkan Lucifer akan menjadi kenyataan."

 **(0000)**

Beberapa musim yang terlewat sejak pertemua itu. Naruto, Azazel dan kedelapan Malaikat jatuh lainnya mengambil jalan mereka sendiri untuk mengajar Manusia akan hal-hal yang semestinya tidak mereka ketahui. Perkembangan yang ada dalam setiap diri Manusia, potensi yang ada dalam setiap diri Manusia... sesuatu yang terus dan terus ingin mereka gali.

Rasa Kasihan yang akhirnya hanya berlabuh menjadi rasa kegilaan.

Dibanding dengan sembilan Malaikat jatuh yang lain, Naruto memilih jalannya sendiri dalam mengajarkan apa yang dia punya pada Manusia.

"Sensei.." suara anak kecil.

"Ya..?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, tatapan lembut yang dia miliki semasa berada di Surga kembali ada dalam guratan wajahnya. Senyum tipis yang lebih cocok untuknya.

"Jika aku punya lima apel .." Anak kecil itu bicara dengan gayanya sendiri, wajahnya mengerut... mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang dia ingin katakan. "Kenapa aku harus memberikan duanya kepada temanku. Lebih baik aku memakan kelima-limanya." Perkataan polos yang diakhir cengiran.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku tidak tau harus memujimu atau malah memarahimu Konohamaru.?"

Tidak banyak yang dia ajarkan pada Manusia, tidak seperti Azazel dan yang lain yang mengajarkan sesuatu yang luar biasa pada Manusia diluar sana. Naruto memilih untuk mengajarkan hal-hal sederhana kepada anak-anak Manusia, memilih melindungi setiap anak Manusia yang kehilangan keluarga dan rumah kedalam naungannya. Semua itu hanya karena rasa mengasihani yang dia miliki... semua rasa yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih. Dan rasa yang diturutinya.

"Aku tau bahwa aku ini pintar Sensei... Terimakasih."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Tidak kau itu bodoh... sangat bodoh malah."

"Terimakasih Sensei!."

"Tolong catat, aku tidak memujimu!"

"Kalo begitu terimakasihnya aku tarik lagi."

Tangan Naruto bergerak cepat dan gesit, senyum jahat yang tersirat diwajahnya sebelum sebuah teriakan sakit dan gelak tawa yang keras terdengar dari murid yang lain.

"Aduh-aduh..."

"Ini tanda cinta dariku bocah sompret!"

Meski begitu dengan semua kebahagiaan yang dia lalu. Naruto selalu tau semua akan ada batasnya, kelak setiap anak yang berada dalam naungannya akan menyadari sebuah keanehan yang berada dalam diri pengasuhnya tersebut. Benar. pengasuhnya﹘Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda tanda akan menjadi tua dan melemah. Tidak pernah menunjukkan guratan kasar seperti orang-orang tua lainnya, dia tetap sama seperti mereka diasuh... dia tetap kelihatan muda.

Dan keanehan itulah yang membuat Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan semuanya. Sebuah kehidupan yang hampir mencapai abadi yang membuatnya tersiksa, meninggalkan semua kenangan bersama seorang Manusia dan mulai berjalan menjauh mencari Manusia baru yang membutuhkan perlindungan dan rasa kasih sayangnya. Bagaikan sebuah lingkaran yang tanpa ujung, Naruto terus melakukan apa yang dia yakini adalah benar.

Meninggalkan Manusia yang telah bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Dan mencari Manusia baru yang mungkin membutuhkan perlindungannya. Memaksa untuk melupakan setiap kenangan yang pernah dia ukir bersama seorang Manusia, dan menguir kenangan baru bersama Manusia yang lain. Dan dia tetap melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Hingga dia lupa akan rasa sebuah kenangan...

hingga dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi pada setiap kenangan yang telah dia ciptakan dalam mimpi Manusia.

Kadang, ada kalanya dia mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu Manusia yang pernah dia asuh menjadi orang yang berguna. Dan kadang juga ada kabarnya salah satu Manusia yang dia asuh malah menjadi sampah masyarakat.

Namun meski begitu.. dia akan tetap melakukannya, walau telah kehilangan rasa akan sebuah kenangan... dia akan tetap melakukannya.

Meski dia harus bertahan di suatu tempat selama beberapa tahun, sebelum menghilang begitu saja saat mata Manusia mulai menyadari keanehannya.

 **(00000)**

Hari hujan. Langit hitam yang menenggelamkan Matahari, ratusan tetes air langit yang berjatuhan.. rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang. Dan sebuah suara nyanyian penghantar sunyi. Naruto sebagaimana Manusia yang lain berjalan di bawah tetesan hujan, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah dan beberapa Manusia lain yang terkadang berlari melewatinya. Rasa dingin adalah hal terakhir yang harus dia pikirkan untuk saat ini, tatapan matanya tetap sebagaimana dulu dia menginjak tanah Manusia ini. tatapan yang terlihat jenuh yang menatap jauh kedepan... tatapan yang berubah saat dia kembali merangkai kenangan.

Hujan semakin lebat dan tidak akan berhenti, Naruto tau itu. Suara cipratan air terdengar kian ramai seramai langkah kaki yang berjalan disekelilingnya dan melewatinya. Rasa becek yang nyata berakibat kekotoran pada pakaiannya. Air yang mengenang dimana-mana di salah satu daerah kumuh kerajaan. 'Azazel apa yang telah kalian perbuat..'

Lalu sebuah lorong gelap dan lembab, sebuah alasan yang tidak pasti mendorong jiwa Naruto untuk memasukinya. Lembab dan sempit, dinding yang dipenuhi lumut membuat semua orang merasa pengap dan sesak namun tidak bagi yang berjenis seperti dirinya. Dan langkah kaki yang terus berjalan pelan... tatapan yang hanya melihat gelap kosong. Hingga berhenti..

Dan suara petir menggema memecah langit, kilatan yang bersinar memperlihatkan semuanya. Tepat dihadapan Malaikat jatuh itu seorang wanita muda tergeletak lemah. Petir yang terus menyambar dan kilatan terang yang terus memperlihatkan semuanya. Dengan jelas Naruto melihat kondisi menyedihkan wanita itu. Malaikat jatuh itu berjongkok melihat lebih dekat keadaan menyedihkan itu. Sedikit berbau amis, tatapan Naruto yang melebar melihat darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan wanita tersebut. Rambut pirang yang kotor oleh lumpur, tatapan yang kosong seperti mati. Air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Oh Nak... apa yang telah terjadi padamu."

Menyedihkan.

Meski Naruto tau secara pasti apa yang terjadi padanya, namun Malaikat jatuh itu tetap menanyakan apa yang dia sudah tau jawabannya. Tetap bertanya meski tak ada yang menyahutnya... dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tangan Naruto terjulur... mencoba mengapai puncak kepala wanita itu. Mengelus pelan dan tersenyum secara paksa. Hingga tidak menunggu lama dia dan wanita itu menghilang seperti objek yang perlahan pudar dari kenyataan.

 **(000000)**

Asia Argento.

Sebelum semua ini dimulai dia hanyalah seorang anak biasa. Anak biasa yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan di salah satu sudut kerajaan ini. sebagaimana anak yang lain dia tumbuh dan berkembang dalam bimbingan suster yang mengurus panti kecil mereka.

Dan kerap selama dia hidup, Asia diajarkan untuk selalu bersikap bagaimana selayaknya anak kecil seusianya. Pengajaran dan ajaran yang diterimanya sama dengan anak yang lain, dan dia tidak mengeluh untuk itu... dia menerima semua yang diajarkan padanya dengan antusias. Menyadari kedepan bagaimana dia hidup dari apa yang dia pelajari hari ini.

hingga pada cukup usianya, asia mulai berjalan dan melangkah untuk belajar lebih banyak. Dan entah nasib yang membimbingnya.. dia mulai mencoba menjadi seorang suster Gereja. Menundukkan hatinya untuk melayani Tuhan dan juga berusaha untuk menciri-cirikan panti kecil untuk dirinya sendiri dan anak-anak terlantar seperti dirinya. Dia belajar dan mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik dari waktu ke waktu. Menjadi tumbuh dan berkembang hingga waktu berlalu terasa cepat baginya.

Tapi hari itu datang... ketika hitam mulai mengambil jiwanya.

Empat orang pemuda yang tidak dia kenali, mengejarnya dan menyeretnya kedalam sebuah gang sempit di sudut kota. Dia yang ketakutan, memohon segala perlindungan kepada Tuhannya... meminta sedikit saja agar apa yang dia takutkan tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi jawaban do'a itu tidak pernah datang.. air mata yang mengalir saat pakaian itu terhapuskan dari tubuhnya. Jiwa yang terasa kotor saat tangan-tangan itu mulai meraba tubuhnya, dia meronta keras... dan beberapa tamparan adalah apa yang dia terima.

Rasa takut mulai menjadi miliknya kala sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya... dia memekik disaat empat orang itu tertawa senang... dia menjeritkan nama tuhan dalam hatinya dan jawaban itu tidak pernah datang. Objek lain yang berganti dan memasukinya lebih dalam... terasa perih dibagian tertentu membuat dia berteriak keras meminta tolong. Hingga dia tidak mampu bersuara lagi, dan hanya diam saat empat orang itu menyetubuhinya secara bergantian.

Dan kegelapan adalah setelah itu.

Lalu hujan dan dingin yang menyerangnya, tubuhnya menggigil dingin namun dia tidak dapat merangkak untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang telah robek. Dia diam tergeletak bagaikan boneka tali yang putus. Kosong, serasa tak ada masa depan pada matanya. Asia menatap langit gelap yang pekat... berharap saat itu datang kematian untuknya.

Dia tidak berfikir apa-apa setelah ini. bergerak menjadi semakin perih di beberapa bagian, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir pada selangkangannya. Mengingat semua ini terlalu menyesakkan... menyedihkan... membuatnya menangis. Dan tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Namun isakan itu berhenti ketika sebuah langkah mengema, seseorang yang berlajan. Mencoba melihat namun hanya gelaplah yang nampak, mencoba merasakan... namun hanya sunyi yang berbisik. Dirinya mulai menjadi khawatir... rasa takut kembali padanya. dan setelah itu suara petir dan kilatan cahaya yang memperlihatkan segalanya.

Seorang Manusia﹘terlalu indah untuk dikatakan sebagai Manusia. Berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh Nak, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Asia bungkam, bahkan saat pria itu berjongkok dihadapannya dan menatap wajahnya. Asia tetap bungkam, dia bahkan tidak harus merasa peduli ketika pria itu mencoba mengelus kepalanya.

Namun saat sayap hitam keluar dan terkepak dari tubuh pria itu. Asia peduli dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Nafasnya kembali memburu, berteriak dan tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggerokannya. Menyadari perubahan yang terjadi di sekitarnya, tubuh yang mulai memudar bersamaan dengan kepakan sayap itu. Dan hal terakhir yang berada di benaknya hanyalah.

Iris biru sejernih samudra itu.

 **(0000000)**

Pada saat merendahkan diri dihadapan Manusia pertama, Naruto tau bahwa Manusia... ciptaan yang paling dibanggakan Tuhan adalah sebuah kesempurnaan di atas jenis Mereka sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa Manusia melampaui segala apa yang mereka pikirkan. Dia tau sejak pertama kali melihat bahwa Manusia adalah salah satu makhluk yang baik, mengalahkan anggapan Lucifer yang keliru dan salah.

Tapi kini anggapan itu semakin berbanding terbalik dari waktu kewaktu. Sejak dia jatuh hingga sekarang, Manusia tidak pernah bersikap sebagaimana Ayahnya membanggakannya... mereka Manusia yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dulu dia kenal semasa di Surga. Manusia pertama. Perang, ketamakkan, pencurian dan penindasan... lalu perbudakan adalah hal yang dia lihat atas Manusia yang sekarang. Dunia Manusia, dan segala kejahatan yang mulai berkembang akibat dari ulah mereka sendiri﹘Malaikat jatuh.

Apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu, seperti yang terjadi pada kebanyakan korban pemerkosaan yang Naruto temui. Berteriak dan selalu mengamparnya... padahal dia yang telah menjadi penolong disini. Tapi, tidak seperti yang lain... masih mempertahankan hatinya yang suci. Asia masih mengucapkan puji sukur kepada Ayahnya atas apa yang telah menimpa wanita itu.

Membuat Naruto diam saat pertamakali melihatnya... gadis itu masih berusaha mempertahankan kesucian hatinya. Tidak menyalahkan takdir dan tidak menyalahkan Ayahnya atas apa yang menimpanya, menjadi kuat dan bertahan walau Malaikat jatuh itu tau wanita yang bahkan belum pantas dipanggil wanita itu selalu menangis dihadapan Ayahnya saat mereka beribadah. Walau dia tau setiap malam wanita itu selalu melantunkan puji sukur atas apa yang terjadi hari ini pada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?"

Dan ada pada masanya Naruto bertanya pada wanita itu. Akan hal yang tidak pernah dia mengerti, sebuah keanehan yang berbeda... hati yang murni bagaikan cahaya. Mengapa dia bisa memilikinya setelah apa yang menimpanya... mengapa dia tidak memiliki rasa kehilangan yang Naruto rasakan. Kenapa Asia masih menyimpan cahaya itu.

Asia, wanita itu memberikan wajah bingung kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa mempertahankan hatimu pada Nya? Kenapa? Apa yang salah denganmu? Manusia seharusnya tidak seperti ini bukan? Aku menyaksikan banyak dari mereka yang jatuh setelah sesuatu hebat menimpa mereka... lalu... kenapa kau berbeda.?"

"Aku berbeda?..." Asia mencubit wajahnya sendiri... matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak berbeda dengan yang lain Naruto-san... aku masih Manusia."

"ASIA! Jangan bermain denganku!"

Naruto berteriak tertahan saat dia tau apa yang telah dia perbuat... perasaan ini, emosi yang ada dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Perasaan yang berkumpul di dalam dadanya, apa ini kenapa menyesakkan? Kenapa tidak bisa dia jelaskan? Dia mencari dan mencari, dan tidak menemukannya... semua salah, semua karena wanita ini. dan dia ingin bertanya lebih.

Tapi saat melihat air mata itu..

"Aku berbeda karena Tuhan menjawab do'a ku." Asia gadis itu menjawab dengan gemetar, menyeka air mata yang jatuh dengan cepat. Tapi Naruto ingin berteriak bahwa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan do'anya waktu itu. Naruto ingin mengingatkannya akan kebenaran itu, namun saat ini kenapa mulutnya susah untuk terbuka? Kenapa dia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu jawaban lebih dari gadis itu.

"Tuhan memang tidak menolongku pada saat itu, sehingga aku kehilangan kegadisanku. Namun Tuhan menolongku setelah itu."

"Setelah itu?"

"Iya," wanita itu tersenyum. "Tuhan telah mempertemukanku denganmu."

"Menurutmu apa yang lebih baik dari itu.?"

Naruto diam tidak menjawab apapun, dia mematung saat jawaban itu meluncur dari mulut wanita di depannya. Bahkan dia hanya diam saat Asia memeluknya erat dan menangis disana. Diam saat baju lusuh yang dia kenakan basah oleh air mata. Ingin membalas dan berteriak bahwa wanita itu salah... ingin sekali berteriak dan menyampaikan hal itu. Namun kenapa dia hanya bisa bungkam.

Bagi Asia Naruto adalah segalanya untuknya, penyelamat hidupnya dan sosok yang mau berdampingan dengannya meski dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi sosok tersebut. Bagi Asia Naruto lebih dari sekedar tempat bersandar dan menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya akan beban Dunia.

Bagi Asia Naruto itu sudah seperti...

Seorang ayah... kepada anaknya  
Seorang kakak... kepada adiknya

Dan seorang kekasih..

Ya... bahkan bagi Asia Naruto lebih dari itu, meski dia tau Naruto bukanlah Manusia. Dia Malaikat lebih tepatnya Malaikat jatuh... dan walau seperti itu, Asia akan menikmati sisa hidupnya bersama Naruto. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto meninggalkannya... dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto untuk sendiri. Dia akan menemani Naruto... meski dia akan menua pada akhirnya dan mati di hadapan Naruto.

Dan meski harus meninggalkan Naruto dalam keabadian.

* * *

 **Tahun-tahun yang terlewat.**

"Naruto!"

Sebuah suara, dan waktu serasa melambat. Malaikat jatuh itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan dua orang yang sejenis dengannya menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang tidak biasa dari salah satu diantara mereka, udara berat yang lansung menyebar... merayap mengisi ruangan. "Azazel..." Naruto beralih menatap Malaikat jatuh disampingnya. "Kokabiel?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kita perlu bicara!."

Dan Naruto mengangguk.

Xxxxxxxx

"Salah satu diantara kita kembali musnah.."

Pupil mata Naruto melebar dan bergetar dengan cepat, sesuatu serasa menghantam kepalanya kala mendengar kabar dari mulut Azazel. Jenisnya yang musnah ? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Siapa yang membunuh mereka? Demi apa? Untuk tujuan apa?

"Katakan padaku... siapa yang berani membunuh saudara kita." Naruto berucap setegar yang dia bisa saat menghadapi kehilangan ini. tatapan matanya menunjukkan amarah pada siapapun.

"Manusia.."

Naruto membeku.

"Salah satu dari kita telah mengajarkan sihir pada mereka." Azazel melipat kedua tangannya di meja. Tatapannya lurus menatap Malaikat jatuh di depannya itu. Beralih kesamping, dia bisa melihat saudaranya yang lain juga menahan amarah.

"Berapa banyak.." Naruto mencoba membuka suara yang tergantung, diam sejenak. Mencoba mentap dalam Azazel. "Berapa banyak sihir yang diberikan pada Manusia."

"Sedikit... tapi kau akan tau akibatnya."

"Sial! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi!" Naruto menggebrak meja, wajah yang memerah kehilangan ketenangan. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi !? Bagaimana mereka bisa tau ada jenis seperti kita."

"Tidak semua yang jatuh diwaktu itu adalah petinggi Naruto."

"-!"

"enam diantara mereka hanyalah Malaikat kelas bawah yang mengikuti kita."

"Potensi yang tidak terbatas dari Manusia... Aku paham kenapa ayah dulu sangat membanggakan mereka." Kokabiel, tersenyum sendiri dengan opininya.

"Berapa dari kita yang tersisa?" Naruto kembali mencoba membuka suaranya, nafasnya tidak teratur akibat berita ini. seperti percikan api yang disiram minyak... akhirnya Manusia menunjukkan taringnya. Dia terlambat... dan ucapan Lucifer menjadi kenyataan.

"Hanya tinggal kita bertiga." Kokabiel mejawab dengan segala ketenangan yang dia miliki. Tapi tidak! Naruto tau bahwa Malaikat jatuh itu juga tengah menahan amarahnya. Sekian lama hidup berdampingan dengan mereka membuat Naruto tau sifat masing-masing.

"Harus segera diselesaikan... jangan biarkan mereka berkembang dengan segala yang mereka miliki." Naruto berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan kedua Malaikat jatuh itu untuk sementara.

Aura suci yang pekat mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Xxxxxxx

"Ada apa hmmm..?"

"Asia.." Naruto tersenyum memeluk wanita yang sudah menua itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Karena Naruto tau hanya wanita itu yang bisa menenangkannya. Sudah lama sejak kejadian itu Naruto mulai mencoba lebih memperhatikan wanita itu. Rasa penasaran akan kesucian hatinya dan keteguhannya membuat Naruto tertarik.

Hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran yang berujung menjadi rasa kasih... dan berlabuh Naruto yang melamar wanita itu sebagaimana Manusia lain melamar pasangannya. Dan tentu saja acara kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh kepuluh orang Malaikat jatuh pertama.

Dan kini semua sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Asia sudah mulai menua dan akan meninggalkannya. Mereka tidak memiliki keturunan, akibat Asia yang mandul... namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya. Baginya cukup hanya begini dia sudah merasa bahagia.

"Ada apa denganmu?" suara tua itu bergetar mencoba menanya Naruto, meski sudah menua dan lemah di beberapa bagian.. namun Naruto tau Asia yang dia kenal tidak berubah. Tetap cantik sebagaimana dia menganal wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku akan pergi..." Naruto mengelus surai putih panjang itu.

"Sudah waktunyakah?"

"Tidak.."

"..."

"Sebuah kesalahan telah dilakukan oleh Saudaraku, Manusia telah memiliki apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka miliki."

Asia menatap mata biru itu dalam, ada rasa khawatir pada dirinya akan hal ini. mata tua miliknya menatap kabur Malaikat yang tidak pernah menua itu... tetap sebagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, sebuah keindahan yang tak semestinya ada di Dunia ini. menginginkan agar Pria itu tidak pergi. Namun kata yang keluar. "Kau akan kembali.?"

Naruto mengangguk, sebelum mengecup pelan kening wanita itu.

"Tentu aku akan kembali.."

Naruto tersenyum sebagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya...

Tapi, Asia menangkap lain arti senyuman itu.

Senyum seorang ayah yang akan melepas anaknya..

Senyum seorang kakak yang akan kehilangan adiknya...

Dan senyum seorang pria yang kehilangan kekasihnya..

Dan mata Asia menangkap semua itu. Sebuah rasa khawatir mucul padanya.

 **(00)**

Bangunan itu dulunya adalah sebuah lumbung padi yang besar, sering digunakan oleh masyarakat untuk menyimpan persediaan pangan dalam menghadapi musim dingin. Dan juga sering untuk penyimpanan pangan saat menghadapi musim penceklik yang panjang. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu lumbung padi itu mulai menua di beberapa bagian, rayap yang memakan kayu yang terpasang dan atap yang mulai menunjukkan lubang.

Hingga akhirnya bangunan tua itu ditinggalkan dan terlupakan, ilalang yang tumbuh meninggi menandakan betapa bangunan itu tidak terurus lagi. Seperti hitam, bangunan itu bisa rubuh kapan saja dan tidak akan ada yang peduli. Yang melewati masa kejayaan dan mendekati akhirnya.

Itulah yang Naruto lihat dari atas langit gelap pada malam itu. Kegelapan bangunan tua itu, cahaya remang merah yang bersinar di beberapa bagian. Dan suara nyanyian riang dalam bahasa mereka. Mereka Manusia mulai melewati batasnya tanpa mereka sadari, apa yang dia dan saudara-saudaranya ajarkan sudah tidak mereka anggap lagi. Manusia dan segala dengan apa yang mereka miliki... sesuatu yang harus Naruto dan kedua Saudaranya ambil kembali.

"Akankah Harus begini," Azazel menatap apa yang sama dengan yang dipandang Naruto. "Kita telah mengajarkan apa yang salah pada mereka... ini adalah balasan. Ini bukanlah kesalahan mereka... ini bukan niat awalnya,"

"Kau terlihat ragu! Jika iya silakan pergi dari sini dan menyusu pada ibumu sialan!"

"Kokabiel, tidak taukah kau bahwa kita tidak lahir dari rahim seorang wanita?"

Manusia memang tidak akan pernah merasa puas dengan apa yang diberikan padanya. naruto telah menyadari itu dan mencoba memperbaiki dari sekarang.. walau dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk itu. Nyanyian sunyi yang bukan berasal dari tanah Manusia yang mereka nyanyikan... sihir yang diajarkan pada mereka secara tak sengaja. Lalu, akibat dari pada itu.

Dan sebelum semua menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tangan Naruto bergerak lurus keatas bersama dengan munculnya dari ketiadaan ratusan tombak cahaya yang menerangi langit malam itu.

Yang jatuh bagaikan hujan, menghujani apapun tidak menyisakan apapun. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Manusia pengguna sihir untuk lari. Lalu kabut dan kehancuran adalah apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Bangunan tua yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, tubuh dari sisa-sisa Manusia penguna sihir yang sudah tak ada lagi... meninggalkan tombak cahaya Naruto menunjukkan sinarnya pada malam itu.

Sesuatu yang telah selesai...

Menutup mata dan mulai menatap saudaranya yang lain. Dan saat pandangan itu bertemu, hanya sunyi yang terdengar... dirinya tidak mengerti pada detik detik tertentu. Raut wajah Azazel yang menunjukkan amarah, raungan Kokabiel yang tak bisa dia dengar... suara angin yang menghapus semua itu.

Dan rasa sakit adalah apa setelah itu.

Sebuah rasa sakit, cairan yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Merah... merah darah yang kental. Raungan yang terdengar keras dan mata lain yang menatap selain matanya. Milik seorang Manusia... tapi tidak sepantasnya bagi jenis seperti mereka. Azazel dan Kokabiel yang mengejarnya, namun serasa bergerak Naruto terasa makin menjauh dan jatuh ketanah bersama dengan Manusia itu.

Naruto jatuh menubruk tanah, debu yang berterbangan... tanah yang basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Sakit yang menjalar serasa mematikan safar... dan mata itu. Manusia itu maju dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan dirinya﹘Mahluk Supranatural.. sebuah benda biru berkilatan cahaya keluar dari tangan itu, sebuah petir. Naruto dengan apa yang dia bisa mencoba bangkit dan melompat tinggi, lalu memutarkan tubuh di udara sebelum sebuah tombak cahaya melesat menuju Manusia itu.

Namun seakan telah menunggu, Manusia itu menyonsong tombak cahaya itu dengan elemen alaminya. Tatapan mata yang berbeda darinya, cahaya petir yang mulai merambat keseluruh tubuhnya... dan lingkaran sihir biru yang tercipta dibawah banyangan ... bertuliskan aksara Ibrani pada setiap lekukannya.

"Manusia... sebagian dari Kalian yang tidak tau akan terimakasih." Suara yang keluar dari Naruto, menggema dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tatapan mata yang sama sebelum dia pernah jatuh seperti ini... tatapan yang menatap jenuh pada lawan.

Dan menatap jauh, menyaksikan bagaimana Manusia itu tidak pernah merasakan jatuh... tatapan yang sama akan dirinya. Sihir biru bagaikan petir yang membungkus tubuh seperti kulit kedua.

Tanpa suara, mereka bergerak diluar akal Manusia. Pergerakan cepat yang tidak terlihat oleh mata.. kilatan biru dan kuning cerah yang saling beradu, jilatan cahaya yang keluar saat keduanya beradu. Tidak akan pernah mengalah atas yang lain... mencoba membunuh apa yang ada di depannya.

Tidak pernah ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk kembali bertarung... Namun mereka Manusia-sebagian kecil dari mereka, tidak pernah merasa puas dan selalu ingin lebih dan mengungguli jenis yang lain. Sifat dominasi yang akan melekat dalam jiwa mereka... dan sifat yang ingin Naruto remukkan.

Dan Manusia itu menatap bagaimana tatapan itu mencoba menunjukkan siapa dia. Tatapan itu begitu dalam dan kental, memaksanya untuk terpuruk.. terhisap kedalam pusaran air dalam saat menatap mata itu.

Indah... namun itu tak seharusnya ada di atas Tanah Manusia.

Pukulan berlapis sihir yang mengenai luka vital Malaikat jatuh itu, teriakan yang terdengar. Dan segera menyerang lawan di depannya dengan sihir alaminya. Sebuah kilatan petir yang menyabar menuju Malaikat jatuh itu. Menghanguskan apa saja, menghancurkan apa saja... tidak menyisakan apapun selain debu.

Tapi tidak semua itu, Malaikat itu kembali dengan apa yang dia punya sebagai bagian dari jenisnya. Dengan berkah dari Ayahnya yang telah ternoda, Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti oleh Manusia. Tanpa suara dan menancapkan sebuah tendangan di atas dada Manusia itu.

"Brengsek!" suara tulang yang patah.

Tapi tidak berselang lama sebelum tendangan yang sama menghantam pipi Manusia itu kembali... dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan berat Naruto, menendang Manusia yang masih melayang itu sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa. Menyeret Manusia itu jauh dari dirinya dan berakhir di atas sebuah batu.

Darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, Naruto tau bahwa Manusia itu telah mati.

Dan luka robek miliknya semakin bertambah lebar.

Xxxxxx

Azazel datang dan dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk ini. bekas pertarungan yang hebat, semua yang hangus dan tak bersisa... meninggalkan seorang Malaikat jatuh yang amat dia kenali dalam keadaan sekarat. Dan langkah yang tergesa mengarahkan menuju saudaranya itu.

"..." tak ada yang dapat dia katakan demi mewakili apa yang dia rasakan, darah yang mengalir dari tubuh Malaikat jatuh itu tidak tertolong lagi. Tatapan yang mendekati akhirnya... Azazel bisa merasakan semua itu. Saudaranya sedang sekarat dan tak ada yang bisa dia perbuat untuk ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya, kepanikkan yang menggelapkan pikiran.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Maaf.."

"Sudahlah, aku juga sudah mulai mendekati akhirnya."

Azazel tersentak, tubuhnya sedikit mendekat. Kedua tangan yang berada di atas luka Malaikat jatuh itu, cahaya yang keluar dari tangan salah satu mantan Malaikat terkuat di Surga itu mencoba melakukan apa tugasnya. Tapi tidak ada hasilnya, luka robek itu tidak pernah sembuh, tetapi malah semakin lebar dan dalam.

"Kau menyakitiku bodoh!"

Sebuah raut menyesal dari wajah Azazel, kedua tangannya yang telah kehilangan cahaya. Membiarkan Malaikat jatuh ini tenang pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum kemusnahannya. Menatap Naruto yang tidak lagi melihatnya. Malaikat jatuh itu melihat keatas... melihat langit.

"Kau tau, Manusia mulai turun ke Bumi dan mejalani takdirnya. Mereka turun dalam keadaan buta dan tidak tau apa-apa akan hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Padahal kau tau bahwa Ayah telah banyak mengajarkan Mereka akan hal apa yang kita juga tidak tau sama sekali selain mereka.

Dan waktu terus berlalu hingga saat itu, kita semua yang berdiri di samping Ayah sendiri menyaksikan bagaimana Manusia mulai berkembang dan membangun peradaban kecil yang menyedihkan. Tapi Ayah membiarkan mereka untuk berusaha berkembang dengan apa yang ada. Tapi tidak bagi kita bukan? Kita yang merasa kasihan akan mereka mulai turun ke Dunia ini. aku bahkan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Gabriel akan menjadi hitamnya aku."

Naruto berhenti sejenak, nafasnya semakin cepat dan terasa berat. Dia lalu menatap Azazel.

"Kita turun menjadi hitam, dan mulai kehilangan cahaya... merasakan ada hal lain yang mulai masuk ke jiwa. Kita mulai mengajarkan apa yang kita ketahui kepada Manusia. Memajukan peradaban menyedihkan mereka dengan sangat luar biasa. Ilmu perbintangan, sebuah ramalan... bahkan hal yang kita sepakati tidak akan pernah kita ajarkan akhirnya juga diketahui Manusia.. sihir.

Pada akhirnya rasa kasihan kita berubah menjadi kegilaan. Api kecil yang kita biarkan akhirnya membesar dan membunuh kita sendiri... menyedihkan."

"Aku menyadari tidak ada rasa dalam jiwaku sejak aku terusir dari Kerajaan Surga. Sebanyak apapun aku berada dalam tempat beribadah Manusia aku tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terasa apapun. Tapi sejak bertemu dengannya... dengan wanita itu, perasaan yang sebelumnya hilang kembali ada. Cara dia mempertahankan hatinya membuatku iri. Aku iri sekaligus kagum akannya... dan rasa yang kembali muncul dalam hariku."

"sebuah Doa yang ingin aku ucapkan kepada Ayah."

Azazel tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, melihat Naruto menangis... dia tidak pernah melihat akan hal ini. dan ada sesuatu yang lain yang datang, seperti mata air yang keluar dari batu keras dan kokoh. Sebuah cahaya yang terasa nyata di kulit. Tidak bernoda, suci sebagaimana dia dahulu hidup.

"Oh Tuhanku, Maafkanlah aku."

Dan Azazel menutup matanya akan apa yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Sebuah ketetapan yang melenceng, percikan cahaya kecil yang keluar dan membesar dari dalam tubuh Malaikat jatuh... atau dia bukan lagi Malaikat jatuh. Tubuh yang kembali bersinar... sayap putih yang menghapus hitam. Dan tatapan teduh yang dulu menjadi miliknya kembali.

"Na-Naruto.."

Azazel mengambil langkah mundur... keraguan berada di dalam hatinya saat itu. Ingin bertanya namun mulutnya saat itu hanya bisa bungkam. Berlari mengejar... namun saat itu juga cahaya dari langit menghalanginya... membuat Malaikat yang terampuni itu kembali ke langit.

Meninggal semuanya...

Seperti melupakan semuanya.

Dan beratus tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Banyak yang menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa terampuni kembali, dan banyak juga Malaikat yang mencarinya dan tak bisa menemukannya. Mereka mencari ArcAngel yang terampuni, namun tak bisa menemukannya. Ada yang mengatakan dia kembali menjadi Malaikat jatuh akibat sifatnya yang terdahulu. Ada yang mengatakan dia berada di Sudut Surga dan melihat segalanya. Dan ada pula yang mengatakan dia menunggu akan cinta... menunggu Manusia yang membuatnya kembali menjadi cahaya di suatu tempat.

Dan ratusan tahun berlalu... dan kisah sepuluh Malaikat yang jatuh pertama kali, masih diceritakan hingga saat ini.

 **FIN**

 **One shoot yang panjang dan aneh dari seorang Drak Yagami. Sedikit menarik ane di akhir yang mana sangat mirip dengan salah satu fic teman saya kristoper.21... mirip sepertinya begitu, semoga dia tidak marah.**

 **Dan maaf ini hanyalah penulisan ulang karena sebelum ini banyak menemukan kesalahan.**

 **Dan saya tunggu review kalian tetang Fic ini. flame, kritik, dan segala hinaan dan cacian berikan saja tidak perlu malu... hehehe.**

 **Tapi kolo pujian sangat dianjurkan malah.**

 **Ok, cukup hanya segini dulu... nanti yang lain menyusul.**

 **Drak Yagami out!**


End file.
